


On the ship while you yell my name

by Johnlock55



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Before they get to Earth, F/F, Masturbation, Orgasm, spaceship, thin walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock55/pseuds/Johnlock55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot uses her detachable digits for interesting things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the ship while you yell my name

Peridot was on her bed; body laid out naked against the white sheets, a sheer contrast against her lime green skin. One of her hands trailed up her body to play with her nipples, stroking and pinching and pulling at the tiny hard buds as she got more and more turned on, starting to wish that something was between her legs and with that thought she decided to command one of her fingers to detach and rub against her clit, she was already wet, warm liquid coating her finger as it rubbed against her, prodding at her entrance with every stroke eventually she grew tired of teasing herself and prompted the finger to enter her.

She moaned as one of her detached slender digits entered her wet canal, before it pulled back out, leaving her feeling empty for only a second before her digit was inside her again. Moaning again as her digits pushed in and out of her at a fast pace, trying to keep her sounds down knowing that Jasper was just behind the wall and might hear her, though the thought of Jasper hearing her turned her on more the she would like to admit. 

Soon enough she was feeling as though one finger was just not enough and commanded another to join it’s companion after bringing it to her mouth and sucking on it gently, getting it wet before it went down inside of her. She moaned as the second finger pushed itself inside of her alongside the first and started moving fast simultaneously, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm as she ordered another finger to rub at her clit at the same time as the other two digits moved in and out of her at a rabid pace.

“Oh god. Oh god, yes, Jasper, yes. God.” Peridot yelled as she came, fluids gushing out of her as she moaned loudly.

It was only later when she was cleaning up that she realized how loud she was and blushed, wondering if the warrior gem had heard all of that.  
\---  
What Peridot didn’t know was that Jasper was listening closely to every sound that echoed through the wall to her, getting herself off to the sound of the green gem’s moans and groans of pleasure, imagining what the little technology gem was doing to herself to make her so aroused and loud. Jasper listened very closely to every sound, touching herself as she became more and more aroused until she heard what Peridot said as she came, and then Jasper was coming herself, those last words tipping her over the edge into a world of pure orgasmic bliss as she moaned almost inaudibly for the first time since she stared masturbating.   
\---  
Peridot yawned as she walked into the control room in the morning, blushing green when her eyes landed on Jasper, still wondering if the yellow gem had heard her late last night. 

Jasper quickly answered her question by saying, “I didn’t realize that you were so loud, let your voice get away from you last night did you?” Jasper was grinning though so she wasn’t annoyed apparently.

“Yeah. I-I’m sorry.” Peridot mumbled, turning away and blushing some more as she remembered what she’d yelled out as she came last night.

“No need to be.” Jasper said, coming up behind her and hugging her, grabbing her boobs through her shirt and pinching at the noticeable nipples since the smaller gem only had one light layer on. 

Peridot moaned gently as her nipples were played with, becoming turned on with just that one action. 

Jasper kissed gently at Peridot’s neck, biting and sucking, leaving a few marks as she went, eventually reaching Peridot’s lips and after one more twist of her nipples, Jasper turned her around and started kissing her like her life depended on it. 

Peridot moaned into Jasper’s mouth as her unattached digits scraped against the other gems back, causing the yellow gem to moan and pull Peridot against her. 

“I want to do unspeakable things to you.” Jasper whispered into the smaller green gems ear.

“Really?” Peridot whispered back, “Prove it.” She said with a smirk.

And with that the ship was put on autopilot while Peridot was thrown into Jasper’s bed where the yellow gem dominated her completely. 

Jasper certainly proved that she wanted to do unspeakable things to the little green gem.

~The end~ (Cause I don’t wanna write the sex part of this. :P )


End file.
